Impatient Beings
by NicoleMasen98
Summary: Bella is tired of her life of loneliness and her bad luck with men, so enlists the help of a sperm doner to try and fill that void in her life. A few weeks after the procedure a new doctor comes to the ER and they fall head-over-heels in love with each other. One problem though; Bella's now pregnant, but Edward's the father... Full summary inside! ;D
1. Summary

We all know that nothing about any of Bella and Edward's relationship has ever been normal, but things are about to get even weirder. Bella is tired of her life of loneliness and her bad luck with men, so enlists the help of a sperm donor to try and fill the void in her life. A few weeks after the procedure a new doctor, Edward Cullen, arrives at the ER in New York where Bella works as a nurse. They fall head-over-heels in love with each other and spent no short time telling the rest of the world. There's just one problem, the procedure worked and Bella's pregnant, but somehow Edward's the father so surely he must have been the sperm donor. But why was Edward donating in the first place?


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry I was slow on the actual chapter update, I just had to put the summary up before I forgot it! I hope you like this chapter, I've nearly finished writing up the second one! I think thats the fastest I've ever written a chapter! I'm gonna try and update at least one of my stories every Sunday, but I'll be amazed if I stick to that! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only my amazing new plot... Lol!**

**Chapter 1**

I sighed contently as I opened the doors of the facility and walked out on the street. A steady stream of drizzle poured down from the sky and saturated my hair, but I don't care. Nothing can bring me down today. Hopefully, I'd just achieved my life long ambition to carry a child. It had been a hard decision to make, resulting to such a clinical way to make my child, but it was necessary. Obviously at first I'd tried my hand with men, but after a series of disasters and two years by myself my hand had been forced. I don't want to spend the whole of my life alone. I'd been considering using a sperm donor fro the last couple of months, and my brother Jasper's wedding to my best friend Alice and my other brother Emmett's engagement had sent my over the edge. My brothers were only a couple of years older than me, Emmett being 30 and Jazz being 29 later this year, but they'd both been in a serious relationship for the last 3 years. It sent me into a unintentional panic that I would never find anyone that would actually want to be with me, and so with my older brothers love lives shoved up in my face all the time, I came to the conclusion that if I ever wanted a family of my own then I would have to take matters into my own hands.

Of course, Jazz and Em being the most supportive family in the world had tried to discourage me. Alice and Rose hadn't been all that helpful in that situation either. My 'oh so wonderful' best friend's had back my brothers up all the way. They told me that I was being over dramatic and that my prince charming was just around the corner. Somehow I just couldn't believe their promise that I would find someone eventually and that I was rushing into things. Not many people were married at kids at the age of 27, or so I'd been told.

But I don't care what they think. How can they know how I fell when they've been surrounded my people that love them all their lives? They had their wives and husband's and fiancé's, but I hadn't nada, absolutely nothing. Besides, if my supposed 'prince charming' is made for me, then he can accept me with a child, right?

It had taken careful consideration for my to choose the perfect donor, but I think I'd made a fairly good decision. Thankfully the bank had a police so that you shouldn't run into the father. That would end up being one awkward conversation. In the end I'd chosen a 29 year old, good-looking, emergency room doctor that lived in Chicago by the name of Edward Cullen. They normally don't give out names, but Dr Hathaway is one of my Dad's best friends. He'd also only donated one sample so this would be his only child unless he wants the use the old conventional way. So after sitting with my legs in the air for the last ten minutes, it was done. No going back now. Nobody knew that I had come here. I'd managed to evade my friends and family twice this week to sort my appointment out and then the actual procedure this morning. Nobody but the Dr Hathaway knew that I had been here this morning and I didn't plan to tell them, not until she had confirmed my pregnancy.

I found myself skipping down the street as I made my way to Jazz and Alice's library café; Café Twilight. They opened it a couple of years ago after I finished my nursing degree and started working at St. Francis Hospital. It had become very successful over the years and I was one of their regular customers. You see I'm a bit of a bookworm and always carry at least one book around with me everywhere, so it's kind of my idea of a perfect combination seeing as I'm practically addicted to coffee as well.

As I opened the door a little bell jingled signally my entrance. Alice looked up from her book at the counter as I entered. This place was never very busy first thing on a Sunday morning and I normally was too wrapped up in my duvet to make any kind of appearance. So I readily expected the look of shook and surprise that flashed across her face. When she didn't immediately say her usual greeting, Jasper wandered out of the store cupboard to see what was up. Upon seeing me making my way over to my usual seat s similar look of surprise passed through his eye, but he was quicker to recover than Alice.

"Bells, what are you doing here so early on a Sunday?" he asked skeptically, pretending to wipe out a coffee mug. I smiled to myself as I plopped down on my favorite sofa and pulled out my copy of Wuthering Heights from the depths of my bag. I shrugged once.

"I had to be somewhere really early this morning for a appointment, so I thought I'd come a relax here with you guys for a couple of hours." I answered while trying to find my place in my book. I really need a bookmark. I'll have to put that on my Christmas list…

"Bella, your never here early on a Sunday. Why the hell would you schedule an appointment for before 10 o'clock?" Alice questioned in disbelief. Gosh, if they can't handle me getting up early on a Sunday, what are they going to do when I tell them I'm pregnant? Best get an ambulance on standby. I sighed once before placing my book down on the table in front of me and turned to face them.

"Just because I prefer my lie-ins doesn't mean I can't get up early! I got off work early last night, so I could get up early enough for my appointment because they couldn't rearrange it for any other time." I explained. Neither of them looked like they believed me, but just then the bell above the door jingled signally another costumer that demanded their attention. I turned back to my book as the man recited his order to Alice and Jasper started making my herbal tea. I'd grown very attached to the stuff ever since they opened the place and had failed to remember to buy my favorite coffee. Now I drink up to 6 cups a day. I guess you could say that I've become a bit of an addict. Jasper's however is always better than the stuff I drink at home, so I have my darling brother make me some every chance I get.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I never noticed Jazz placing a steaming cup of herbal goodness in front of me, or someone settling themselves on the couch opposite me until they cleared their throat. I looked up startled and looked around for the throat clearer only for my eyes to settle on the most amazing male specimen I had ever seen. He was lean, but still with well defined muscles, much like Jasper. He had strong, chiseled features and the most wonderful crocked smile. His tangled locks were in disarray, like he'd only just got out of bed and were the most peculiar shape of bronze that I'd ever seen. And his eyes, oh is grass green eyes that felt like they bored into my very soul. This man could undo me with a click of his fingers; I was completely at his mercy. So much so, that as I ogled him I didn't hear the words that he said until his eyebrow rose as if in question. My brow furrowed in confusion and he had to repeat his inquiry into what my name was. I blushed profusely, and could hear Jasper and Alice sniggering behind the counter as I stuttered out me name. The man across from me chuckled softly before craning his neck to get a look at the front cover of my book that had fallen into my lap during my embarrassment.

"Wuthering Heights huh?" he asked jokingly. I frowned again. The classics never really get the consideration and respect that they deserve.

"Yes, in fact its one of my favorite books!" I said indignantly. He brought his arms up, palms facing me in surrender at my attack.

"Hey, I meant no offence. I like the classics too; I could just never understand Heathcliff and Cathy's love for each other, that's all. Anyway, I better get going lots to do today," he smiled gently. I instantly felt guilty about attacking him about a book. What is wrong with me? Why can't I just act normal around cute guys? While I contemplated this and practically had had a conversation with myself, the guy had already started making his way out of the cafe. The little ding of the bell brought me back to the present and I turned to look out the door longingly. I first guy I actually like in about a year and he's gone. I sighed in exasperation and slumped down in my chair. I felt the couch sink down beside me and then a strong-arm wrapped around me.

"It's alright Bells," Jazz soothed. I leaned on him heavily and sniffed. Who knew I could get so emotional about something like this? Might be sympathy hormones…I hope…

**Don't forget to give me a revieews guys! I wanna now what you think and answer any questions you have! And some creative imput wouldn't hurt either, just in case i get stuck for ideas!**

**Jxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heres the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight...**

Chapter 2

I groaned as my alarmed started beeping. Why? What stupid person decided that it would be good for me to start taking on extra shifts? Oh yeah, me. I'd come to the conclusion about a week ago, the day after I met my mystery man in fact, that I had way too much time on my hands. In other words, I just couldn't get that guy out of my head, so I decided that if I took on more shifts then I would be forced to think of something else. So far my plan was going swimmingly, until I got home or fell asleep. That man plagued my dreams, but I found myself increasingly enjoying them. They were all very erotic and sensual and I found myself in dyer need of a cold shower when I woke up each morning.

Groggily I got out of bed and examined myself in the mirror. I know its stupid, but I keep waiting for a baby bump to start emerging, but no such luck. I don't even know if I'm pregnant yet and Dr Hathaway says it's too early to tell. I have to wait for at least three weeks until my next appointment. That's another reason I've taken on more work. Because of all my spare time, I enviably spend most of it with my brothers, Alice and Rose, and I think they might find it a bit suspicious that I've suddenly dropped all my ideas about visiting a sperm bank. They'd defiantly know something was up. Thankfully, my friends at work seem to agree with my theory and have supported me all the way through this. See it can't be that bad an idea, not if my fellow nurses agree with me. Anyway, I'm just glad that I can use work as my excuse.

I yawn as I lean on my elbow filling in charts. This is the part about being a nurse that I would gladly give up. It's so boring and I always end up being the one with the most paper work! We supposed to being getting a new doctor today. Apparently he's just moved here and was eager to come in a day early to get used to the ER we have here and all the staff. Please don't be one of those really peppy doctors. I can't stand them. As I stared down at my current patients folder I felt my eyes begin to droop. I knew I should have applied for later shifts…

"Having trouble staying awake Bella?" a voice behind me made my jump and I dropped the folder on the floor. I was about to reach down and pick it up, but a familiar hand reached down and grabbed it before I could. I turned around and drew in a shocked gasp as my mystery man from my brother's café handed me my patient's folder. I felt a blush redden my cheeks at being caught dozing on the job. I don't even know this man and he has such an effect on me… But then I started thinking. Why was he here at the ER? He didn't look injured and we weren't expecting anyone. There was no way that he had tracked me down or anything like that, so why the hell was he here talking to me? Unless…

"What are you doing here?" I asked abruptly, quickly covering my mouth with me hand at my rude outburst. He chuckled softly before answering:  
"I'm here to scope out the ER. I'm the new doctor and I was told that you would be able to show me around. Are you available now?" he asked casually. I stared at him in utter disbelief. Really? Does God hate me that much? Do I really have to not only show around this man that has entranced me since the moment I met him, but also work with him for nearly everyday of the foreseeable future? That really is just cruel. He's looking at me worried now, I think maybe I should say something…

"Yeah, sssure," I stuttered. Damn it Bella! Why can't you just relax for once? He started laughing under his breath again and I turned away as my famous blush adorned my face once again.

"I'm Edward by the way." He smiled his crooked smile that I had grown to love within my dreams over the last week and I melted inside. This man will be the end of me, literally.

"Lead the way," he smiled after a short pause, placing his hand on the small of my back and gently nudging me forward. This is going to be a long afternoon.

It was nearly the end of the day and I am seriously bushed. Edward has been following me around all day, like a second shadow. Many people had offered there services and I had tried to get him to follow others around for a while so that he got a proper idea of what the ER was like from different peoples points of view, but he stuck to me like superglue. To be honest, it's a bit creepy. I know that he can't be following me because he likes me, because that's just absurd. He is way out of my league and he could do so much better then me. Still, I girl can imagine. It's nice to think that it could be that, and not for some really weird, stalker reason. Mental shudder.

As I head back to the lounge (aka the staff room) Edward is still hot on my heels. I'm not really sure what to make of it. Surely he must know that it's the end of the day and that I'm about to clock out? I guess I should tell him to go home instead of letting him hang out here for a couple of hours. Nobody deserves to sit in this place any longer than they need to.

"You can go home now," I explain, moving over to the lockers to grab my bag and coat off of the pegs.

"Don't you have a locker?" he asked surprised. Hmm, he must have come from a very posh hospital for nurses to have lockers. Wish I could work there, I'd probably get better pay as well.

"No," I said longingly. "So, how are you finding New York?" I asked casually, trying to make conversation. He seems to understand what I'm trying to do and soon we strike up a typical conversation. Once we've both collected our stuff, we start walking to my apartment together. It's nice really. With me working so much I barely have any social life and it's nice to actually have some human contact. When we reach my apartment I expect us to part ways. I'm surprised though, when he gets in the elevator with me and we start to ascend. Surely he isn't planning to come into my apartment? We barely know each other and I know he isn't going to his own apartment because no one new has moved into the building recently. What is he doing?

As we walk down the hallway his eyes become troubled and I almost feel as if I have offended him. We both stop at my door and he still has the same expression. Except know it's more like he's fighting an inner battle. At last he seems to reach a decision. I open my mouth to ask him what's wrong, but before I can get a word out his lips are on mine and I loose my train of thought. Our lips seem to move in complete synchronization as my hands reach up to tangle in his hair. I haven't felt this alive in ages. I never want it to stop…

All to soon he pulls and looks deeply into my eyes. I'm transfixed, frozen on the spot by the look of pure contentment he gives me. I open my mouth to speak again, but he cuts me off my placing a finger on my lips.

"Bella," he starts, seeming to struggle for words. "I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have done that without your permission…" he trailed off, obviously waiting for my response. I smile widely before capturing his lips with mine again. I feel him smile against my mouth, before he places his hands on my hips and pulls me closer to him. I shiver as his tongue licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I readily agree his tongue eagerly searches my mouth. Oh God, this is pure bliss. A sudden door slam brings us out of our little world and we jump apart. My neighbor gives me a weird look of approval as she limps past. Okay… I turn back to Edward as he slips a piece of paper into my hand. Slowly he brings that hand up to his lips and places a chaste kiss on my knuckles. I giggle softly at such an old fashioned gesture.

"I'll talk to you later," he smiled, before turning and walking back down the hallway. Once he's safely in the elevator I lean back against my door and place my hand over my heart. Its rapid beat gives away my obvious infatuation. Gently I unfold the piece of paper in my hand. On it is his address, mobile number and full name. Edward Cullen, oh no… Things just got a bit more complicated…

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long to upload, I've had to revise for Science Exams over Christmas so I didn't have very much time to write. Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The last couple of weeks have been both the best and worse of my life. Within them I have the most amazing time with Edward and we found out that we have loads in common. I really think that I'm falling in love with him… But that's also my problem! I'm falling head over heels for the man that could possibly be the father of my child! It's been driving me crazy not knowing whether the procedure worked or not. I've spent most of my free time pacing, trying to come up with a solution to my problem. Should I just go right out and say it? Or would it be better if I just stopped seeing him altogether? I don't think I could bear to do the latter. We've grown so close and I don't think I could stand it if we were parted. He's like no other guy I've dated: not worried about money or trying to impress me with fancy gifts and restaurants. Sure, that's nice sometimes, but he actually listens to me. I mean we've talked for hours on end, but then he remembers it all, like that my favourite flowers are lilies and I like to take long strolls in Central Park. He even took me ice-skating though I was absolutely terrible at it. I guess it did work in my favour though, because I spend half of the time in his arms.

Right now I'm pacing again, this time in the waiting room of the clinic. At the moment Dr Hathaway holds the key to my future and I'm not really sure what I want to hear her say. If I'm not pregnant then I can go on with my life and see where my relationship with Edward goes. But if I am pregnant then it's all going to depend upon other people's reactions and I'm going to have to be dependant upon a lot of people; something I'm not too fond of doing. I need to be in control of my life, and hate it when other people make the decision that could make you or break you. A bit like right now.

Suddenly someone placed his or her hand on my shoulder and I jumped up in the air in surprise. I quickly span around and clutched my hand over my heart as I saw it was only Cathy with my results in her hand.

"Jumpy much," she chuckled at my reaction. "You know that means you have a guilty conscience sweetheart." She called over her shoulder as I followed her to her office. Once we were both seated she opened the envelope and slid out the pieces of paper. I wiped my sweaty palms against my trousers as I waited rather impatiently for her to read through the results. After what seemed like a lifetime she looked up at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Good news sweetie, you're pregnant!" she exclaimed. At first I couldn't react. Why, oh why hadn't I listened to my brothers and my friends? Everyone had advised me not to do it, heck some even right out forbid me to do it, but I had to let my pride get in the way and go through with it. Now my fairytale prince has turned up and I'm knocked up with his kid when we haven't even had sex yet.

After what seemed like forever I finally came to my senses and thanked Dr Hathaway before leaving the clinic. I seemed to be working on autopilot as I wound my way through the bustling streets. I was so consumed in my own thoughts that I didn't notice that I was at the café until Alice waved her hand in front of my face to get my attention. I shook my head as I tried to gather my thoughts. She still had to repeat her question again though.  
"Bella I asked you if you're okay?" she asked, rather anxiously, pressing her hand to my cheek and then my forehead.

"I'm fine Alice, don't worry," I smiled softly and took her hand in my own to try and reassure her. I don't really think it worked. She tried to call for Jasper but I placed my palm over her mouth. "No you don't!" I giggled as she reached down to tickle my sides. "Alice stop!" I squealed as she pushed me backwards so I was sprawled out across my favourite sofa. Suddenly she stopped and stepped back with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow rose.

"So, you and Edward huh?" she mocked, before blowing silly little air kisses at me as I blushed tomato red. This only made her laugh as she continued with her re-enactment of a very heated make out session. Surely we aren't that bad. She smirked at my sheepish reaction before headed back towards the drinks counter. As I looked around I could see a few of the other costumers giving us both some weird looks. But that only made me giggle. It just goes to show how much a quick tickle attack with your best girl friend can really cheer you up.

Half an hour later I was sipping away at my third cup of steaming tea and nibbling at my second apple and cinnamon muffin. I can see Alice giving me a few suspicious looks from behind the counter. Maybe I'll be able to blame my baby bump on wait gain for a couple of weeks. I seriously doubt that I'll get away with that one with Alice around though. I know she's dying to tell me to stop stuffing my face, she'd probably throw the whole Edward thing in with it as well, but I think she's holding back because she still thinks something's wrong with me.

I've decided that I am going to keep this baby. Whether or not I'm going to tell Edward is another matter. I haven't really decided that bit yet. In my perfect fairy-tale ending he'd accept it all and we'd ride away into the sunset… But, I guess I'm just going to have to think about it for a little while. All throughout my inner conversation I'd been staring into my half empty tea cup and as I looked up over the rim I was once again met with the sight of Alice with her hands on her hips, eye brow raised; but this time she had my half eaten muffin in her grasp.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, making a grab for my comfort treat. She quickly pulled it out of my reach and wagged her finger at me. Gosh, I'm not a little kid anymore. "Alice! Give me my muffin back!" I protested angrily. All I want was to drown my now returning sorrows in sugar goodness. Why couldn't the damn pixie see that?

"No more muffins for you honey," she stated, before walking over to the bin and throwing my muffin away. I stared at her opened mouthed and then glaring at her as I made my way up to the counter. Just as I was about to shout my brothers name a small hand clamped down on my mouth. I span around and glared at Alice once again. Evil pixie.

"Oh don't give me that look missy! Those jeans will get too tight quicker than you think, and what do you think Edward would say if he saw you now, drowning your sorrows?" she shout whispered in my face, backing me up against the counter. Almost as if on cue, the bell above the front door jingled and Edward strode into the shop in all his god like glory. The sight of him still takes my breath away. Quickly, while Alice was distracted, I slipped out from her hold and rushed over to Edwards waiting arms.

"I missed you," I whispered into his chest as he wrapped his strong arms around me. It had been 48 hours since I'd heard from him what with the way our shifts had worked out.

"I've missed you too beautiful," he sighed, burying his face in my hair.

"Oh now she perks up!" Alice mumbled to herself waving her hands around in the air as she walked behind the counter to fix Edward's drink. The customers looked at her wearily from their seats as she continued to grumble while she busied herself with all the machinery. She swears I'll give her grey hairs by thirty; apparently I'm worse than a teenage girl.

"What's this?" Edward inquired, leaning back to look at my face. A faint blush came across my cheeks as I thought about the reasoning behind my moping. Oh I'm just carrying your child, no biggie. "Have you been pinning for your amazingly handsome boyfriend?" he joked, though I could see the worry gleaming in his eyes. This was exactly what I didn't want; it's bad enough that I have to deal with this; I don't want the guilt of his worrying on my shoulders as well.

"Course," I giggled, trying to come over as happy as I could. It's not that I don't want to see him, but it's kind of over shadowed by my dark news. "I haven't seen you for two days. That's 47 hours too long in my opinion." I smiled hugely, before standing up on tip toes so I could peck him on the lips. I have to make up for the time spent apart.

After pulling back I grabbed his hand and led him over to our sofa, where Alice had already placed his coffee on the small table. He sat down first and took the opportunity to snuggle into his lap. We sat there for a while, me staring out of the window while Edward played with my hair.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked quietly, twisting a lock of brown hair between his fingers. I turned to look at him in surprise. He could be very perceptive sometimes. Normally it helped me to express myself better, but this time I wish he'd just drop it. I have thought about it enough to be comfortable telling him.

"Why would you think anything's wrong?" I asked in my best shocked voice. "I'm fine." I think I could actually hear Alice scoffing in the store cupboard.

"No you're not." He sighed, sitting up straight and putting both his hands either side of my face. "I can tell when you're lying. What's happened?" he asked, genially worried now. I never lie to him, mostly because he can tell when I do, but that makes it even more serious when I try to. I try to look away from his eyes, which are shiny and filled with worry and fear, but he holds me firm. I really hate it when he does this. It makes me want to spill my guts to him, which usually I'd do willingly, but I just can't. Then just like that the words are on the tip of my tongue. It would be so easy to simply say them and for a moment I'm about to. Then the outcomes flash past; Edward accusing me of cheating, shouting at my face then storming out of the café taking my heart with him. I can't let that happen. I've only jut found the love of my life, and I truly believe that Edward is that to me. If he leaves me now, I don't think I'd be able to carry on, especially to carry his baby.

"Edward I promise, I'm fine."

* * *

**Read and Review Guys! 7 more reviews until I update again!**


End file.
